frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Codex Entries
Frackin' Universe comes with its own set of Codex entries, many of which serve as guides for getting started. How to Play *Frackin'Universe Guide - The basics: crafting tables and extraction info. *Frackin'Universe Guide 2 - Planets. *Frackin'Universe Guide 3 - Sub-biomes. *Frackin'Universe Guide 4 - Lol. *Frackin'Universe Effects - Effects and You *The Cat's Network Guide - How to work CAT Network Equipment. *The Network Bible - How to work Networks 2 Other Documents *A lurid magazine - Benthouse, Issue 312 *Infraction Log - ''all ''about Kevin Purchasable Codexes Fenerox * Apex mean. No. - Fenerox views on Apex * Avians: Is Delicious? - Fenerox views on Avians * Beetle men. Scare. - Fenerox views on Mantizi * Florans Smell Bad - Fenerox views on Florans * How is glow thinking? - Fenerox views on Novakids * Human. What? - Fenerox views on humans * Metal cannot talk. why is this metal talk. - Fenerox views on Glitch * Protect Kirhos - Fenerox views on Kirhos and their needs. * Puke people? - Fenerox views on Slimes. * Scary dark men. - Fenerox views on Tenebrehae. * Smart. Is worship dark. - Fenerox views on Nightar * Stand near and die? - Fenerox views on X'i/Radien. * Terror-bugs. NO NO NO. - Fenerox views on Thelusian * Why Cat No Hunt? - Fenerox views on Vel'uuish * Why fish men have no brain? - Fenerox views on Hylotl * Wing lizards. Why? - Fenerox views on Eld'uukhar X'i * Where are they from? * X'i: Interracial Ties * X'i: Uncovering Truths I * X'i: Uncovering Truths II * X'i: Uncovering Truths III * X'ian Language Atropus * Atropus Research Notes * Atropus: Worlds of Meat Various * The Substance Dungeons Found in the Apex Underwater Labs dungeon: *The Benefits of Aquaculture *20% Cooler *I Can't Believe It's Not Banana! Elder No, we're not telling you how to get them or even what some of them contain. But we will tell you the titles. *Ishj'ik Tel-tagn *Passage *Varok Hashtur *The Dweller In Darkness *The Testimony of Abd-al Hazrad *Perfect Balance *Invocation of Hashtur *Portals *Xallosh Feer *Liber Ivonis *Proper Cult Wear - Torso *Proper Cult Wear - Hood *Proper Cult Wear - Legs *Horrid Armor *Fellhammer *Blade of the Vile *Chaugnar Faugn *Cleaver of Souls *Ulkak B'jikal *Ik'vathk Vesh *Strange Schematic exist two codexes with this title. *Vall Bokar *Pulse of Maggots *Kikiktik Xitxa *Vektai Molla *Hale's Creation *Grimoire of Nalshakk *Quellex Text *Care and Feeding of Byakhee *Frek'Snarr Volshtk Greg *Greg - Greg gregga gregga *Gregga - Greg! *Experimental Vaccine - Volume I *Experimental Vaccine - Lab Notes 1 *Experimental Vaccine - Volume 3 *Experimental Vaccine - Lab Notes 2 *Experimental Vaccine - Lab Notes 3 *Experimental Vaccine - Lab Notes 4 *Experimental Vaccine - Lab Notes 5 Legacy Codexes *The Agaran Menace - A warning. *An Ancient Avian Prayer - A holy scripture for the Avian faith. *An Apex Introduction - Big Ape Presents: Apex Origins *Resistance Plea - A plea from the Resistance *The Afterlife - Kluex: After Death series *Avian Burials - Kluex: After Death series *The Children of Kluex *The Clipped Council *Avian History - Avian Life Volume I *The Truth about Kluex - a heathen text spreading lies... *An Avian Introduction - A forbidden text *Avian Tombkeepers - A scholars work *Avian Traditions - A scholars work *USCM Field Handbook - Supplied to all operatives *Bunker Busters - Adventure Notes v23 *Greenfingers Notes: Humans - A Floran's Studies vol 31 *USCM Personnel Log #12572 *USCM Personnel Log #54126 *USCM Personnel Log #58719 *USCM Personnel Log #58991 *USCM Personnel Log #60102 *USCM Personnel Log #99999 *A New Policy *Subject: Standing Orders *The Curious Glitch *A Message to all Glitch Guards *A Slight Misunderstanding *The Prefix Problem *A well-folded note *Reading material *The Would-Be King #1 *The Would-Be King #2 *The Would-Be King #3 *The Would-Be King #4 *The Would-Be King #6 *The Would-Be King #5 Missions *(Brine Star) Ancient Text - A mysterious script found in ancient jungle ruins. Needs translation. *(Brine Star) Savage Scribbling - Looks even worse than your usual Floran scrawl. *(Brine Star) Research Log - An examination of the Brine Star ruins. *(Hydro Center) Maintenance Log - These pages are crumbling away from age. *(Hydro Center) Old Memo - These pages are crumbling away from age. *(Hydro Center) The Charge Beam - These pages are crumbling away from age. *(Penguin Highway) Guardians - An old advertisment for an obscure arcade game. *(Letheia Facility) Incident Report - A document stamped with the logo of the Letheia Corporation. *(Letheia Facility) Internal Memo - A document stamped with the logo of the Letheia Corporation. are two different codices with this title. *(Letheia Facility) Specimen Report - A document stamped with the logo of the Letheia Corporation. *A document stamped with the logo of the Letheia Corporation. Precursor *Ish'k Nevass - Ancient precursor experiments *Hendraat Il - Ancient precursor text *Shasa Uru Venddi *Soscalari *Yitep Kli *Jjkar Vikthos *Hyac Pliades *Bilgret Shinxax *Uru Ghek *Yettas *Tip Baluur *Groshk Fremmin *Vapaj Frekvai *Ulla Vikt *Nkia Tellis *Asxoti'lo Paggis *Delicarellix Delta Freya II *Research Log - Unknown Specimen - Tattered research covered in...stuff. *Sickness - A somewhat ominous entry. *Unprecedented Discovery - Research notes about an incredible find. *Wonders Untold - Disturbing notes of a madman. *Exploration Diary - dated September 15th, 2004 *My Dream - More notes from Wagner. Thelusian *The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 1 *The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 2 *The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 3 *The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 4 *The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 5 *The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 6 *The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 7 History *As of this edit, the most recently added codex was The Sentient Hive - Thelusian Life Vol 7 on Mar 15, 2018. Category:Codex Category:Tutorials